Friday the 31st Michael vs Jason
Friday the 31st: Michael vs Jason is a 2005, 22-minute, fan made film directed by Chris Notarile. This film has become a sensation for horror fans worldwide, first being uploaded on YouTube and being available on other websites such as Vimeo. The film starts with John Tate visiting his mother's grave in Haddonfield, Illinois. After the visit, John and his fiancee, Sara Moyer, then head off for New York, unaware that they're being followed by John's deadly uncle, Michael Myers. Lost for directions, they end up in Crystal Lake in New Jersey and they encounter Tommy Jarvis, on the run from his masked nemesis, Jason Voorhees. Tommy elaborates what happened when he was 12 when Jason killed his mother. As John encounters Jason, Tommy's partner, Chera, is killed by Michael, and Tommy is incapacitated by Jason, and as they encounter each other, they begin their fierce battle. Plot John Tate is at his mother's grave after his uncle, Michael Myers, killed her 3 years ago. After his visit to his mother's tombstone, John and his fiancee, Sara Moyer, decide to move to New York to forget about the memories and John's mother's death. Michael, seeing John and Sara leave Haddonfield, gets in his car and follows them wherever they go. John and Sara are in New Jersey, looking for directions on how to get to New York. Tommy Jarvis, and his partner, Chera, are at Tommy's cabin as they are on the run from Tommy's masked nemesis, Jason Voorhees. Tommy hears a knock on his door and believes it is Jason. Armed with a pistol, he opens the door and John and Sara are startled by Tommy and Chera. They allow them inside the cabin and introduce themselves. Tommy elaborates to John and Sara that his mother was killed 15 years ago by Jason Voorhees and being wrong after he had killed him then. Then, they hear pounding on the door, and it is indeed Jason. John decides to stay behind with Tommy when the door opens with Jason entering in John's first encounter of him. Tommy shoots him 3 times and gives John one of the pistols, but tells him to stand back, knowing that Jason is not dead. Upstairs, Sara and Chera are in hiding while Tommy and John fight Jason downstairs. Sara is worn out, and eventually, she encounters Michael, who plunges his butcher knife through Chera's abdomen. Tommy and John hear the commotion upstairs, and Jason perks up and throws John into a steel cabinet. Startled, Tommy fires more rounds into Jason as he gets up. Chera is dead after getting knifed, and Sara flees downstairs as rounds are fired by Tommy into Jason, but he runs out of ammo, and as Jason is about to kill Tommy, Sara pops up in front of Jason and is almost killed when John pushes her out of the way of Jason's machete. John shoots Jason 3 times, but Jason pushes him and hits his head off a wall, and as he looks up the stairs, he realizes he wasn't alone from the beginning when he encounters his uncle. John gets up and tells Tommy that his uncle, Michael Myers, is in the cabin. Tommy encounters Michael, and as he does, Jason puts the machete right through his abdomen, and throws Tommy aside. Michael and Jason encounter each other, and Jason swings his machete at Michael, but Michael dodges it. Michael fires his knife into Jason's shoulder and Jason is sent back 5 feet from Michael. Jason swings the machete again, but Michael grabs it with the bare hand and throws it away into another room. Michael tries to stab Jason, but it is blocked and Jason grabs Michael, throws him outside, retrieves his machete, and makes a charge at Michael as Michael gets up, thus beginning their fierce battle. Jason swings his machete at Michael, and Michael dodges the blade. Michael puts his knife into the shoulder of Jason and punches him three times, and Jason puts his machete into Michael's ribcage. Michael yanks the machete out of his side, and Jason pulls the knife out of his shoulder, and after a brief moment, Jason tries to attack Michael with Michael's own knife, but it is dodged again by Michael, who pushes Jason into a tree and throws him into the ground, retrieving his knife and Jason's machete to resume the battle. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Sara runs to John, who wants to know where Chera is, and Sara tells that Michael killed her. They wonder about Tommy, and realize that Jason got him, but did not kill him. John and Sara run into the cabin to find a wounded Tommy, who also wanted to know where Chera was, and that Sara told him she was killed by Michael. They drag him outside and try to get him to their car as the battle between Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees resumes. Michael is getting the upper hand on Jason as he puts the butcher knife into Jason's shoulder, with the pain sending Jason back 20 feet as Michael comes in on him, connecting four times with the machete, and Michael pulls the knife out of Jason's shoulder, and stabs him three times, and also connecting once more with the machete. Jason pushes Michael away and comes in on him. Michael connects with the knife, putting it into Jason's shoulder for the third time. Jason grabs Michael's arm and snaps it, and coming in on him, grabs Michael by his head, grabs his machete, and with his hand shaking, cuts both of Michael's knees. They both go down, Michael get back up, snaps his arm back properly, and pulls his knife out of Jason's shoulder. As John and Sara are dragging Tommy to their car, Tommy informs John that ''he ''has to stop the two killers. John tells Sara to take Tommy to their car, telling Sara it's going to end once and for all. John gets into a car, starts it and drives toward Michael and Jason, who are both on their feet and are about to deliver the final blow on each other, but they see headlights coming toward them. John drives the car into both maniacs, and eventually drives them both into the lake. John gets one last look at the lake as Michael and Jason drift to the bottom. Sara comes to John and they both go to their car to get Tommy to a hospital as we pan out on the lake. The next day, two hikers wander into the forest, having a conversation when they see somebody lying on the ground. That person is Michael Myers. When the hikers go to check out to see if Michael is breathing, Michael awakens and kills both hikers. Cast Jonathan Ellis as John Tate Mar Omega as Tommy Jarvis Niki Notarile as Sara Nicole Abisinio as Chera Airon Armstrong as Michael Myers Richard Myles as Jason Voorhees Ian Dorian as Hiker #1 Chris Notarile as Hiker #2 Charlie English as Gas Attendant